


Body Shots

by StarboundVoyager



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Frottage, Haurchefant Greystone is a troll, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboundVoyager/pseuds/StarboundVoyager
Summary: This is absolutely not how body shots work, but if Aymeric can balance four shot glasses full of mead on his abs, so can Estinien.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Baby’s first horny! This was entirely down to the Bookclub, who have encouraged me to explore writing and rekindled my love for sharing my work <3

"Not to criticise you, old friend, but for someone so stoic, your self-restraint is truly terrible." Haurchefant smirks, steadying a tiny crystal glass that threatens to tip.

Really he shouldn't, if he were being strictly fair, then he should let the precious amber spill and run down Estinien's abdomen, staining pale skin, like the two glasses before them.   
His fingers are barely off the glass before Estinien twitches again, and the mead threatens to tip once more, sloshing at the rim.  
Haurchefant chuckles, selecting another glass from the tray and - rather meanly - resting it on Estinien's sternum. 

Estinien growls, and the liquid vibrates. Oops, caught sticky-handed. He moves it down an inch or two, so it rests closer to the previous glass. There, that's better.

"Aymeric has far more patience, and he's a great deal better at being still." Haurchefant drawls, smearing Estinien's chest with the sweet trails, "Although I suppose he's at an advantage; archers have those marvellous arms, but they don't build quite as much bulk on their chests as we do." His fingers circle threateningly around one nipple, watching Estinien's throat bob.

"Don't mistake my comments for complaints, though, you know how thoroughly enamoured I am with your _tits_ -"

Haurchefant barely reached the end of the sentence, as Estinien sits up, tipping the mead all over his lap to drag him, laughing, into a kiss.

”Playing dirty are we, Greystone?” Estinien grumbles against his lips, gripping under his thighs and lifting Haurchefant into his lap. His hands stray upwards immediately, tracing firm buttocks before arriving at the softened swell of Haurchefant’s hipbones. 

“Well, you know what they say about love and war,” Haurchefant smirks.

Estinien is caught off-guard by the phrasing for a moment, before he tightens his grip on Haurchefant’s hips and drives their together in a rough grind.

The surprised and delighted “That’s more like it!” pulled from Haurchefant in a breathless laugh is worth the sickly alcohol drying on his skin, and whatever forfeit he earned for losing the bet with Aymeric.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to join the Bookclub and celebrate fanfiction, you can join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic).


End file.
